


Love you beyond the mind

by mishLisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in Panties, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel Comic, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Making Love, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Violence, Violence Alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: While their sweet Love making Dean becomes a strange guy and attack his beloved Castiel, both of them haven't any clue whats going to happen to them. will they survive of that Storm? will Dean lost love of his life?





	1. The beginning of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes friends. :D i have a little request ,please tell me number 1-10 about grammar of this fic. Thank you.

“Uh, uh, uh Dean. Feel so good babe…aah yes, yes right there, right there... oh God Dean... Please don’t stop aaah” Cas moans and make most delicious sounds beneath Dean who speed up his thrusts and pounding hard into Cas, every thrusts aiming Cas’s prostate. Dean’s eyes rolls back as he felt his orgasm is rising inside him.

“Oh babe, I’m so close, uh are you there?" Dean asks with heavy breathing as he leans down and captures his ever Loving Boyfriend’s lips. The kiss goes slowly but deeply. After minutes Cas pulls out for reply Dean.  
“Oh yeah babe, me too, uh…please harder, aah harder **Benny** , uhh… fuck me hard with that huge thick cock of yours, and cum inside me babe, fill me up with your hot cum.”  
Immediately Dean’s mouth hangs open, “WHAT? BENNY? You, you… did you fuck with Benny? Did you fuck with another man?”  
Dean groans and grits his teeth while giving a death glare at Cas who is looking at Dean with no clue about what’s going on. Dean is still inside Cas but he completely stopped his move.  
“Dean! What, what the fuck you talking about? Who is Benny? If this is a joke, it’s the rudest one you have ever done.” Cas’s voice is shaded with little warning tone but also confusing.

“Joke, is it a joke to you? Did you fuck with Benny? Huh? tell me You fucking whore, how the fuck did you do this to me you slut?” Dean shouted loudly as Cas sure that it must hear their neighbors too. It brings Cas to the reality that Dean wasn’t joking, he immediately covers him up with the bed cover and tries to pull away from Dean, but Dean was shaking with the anger, actually he was beyond the anger he grabs Cas’s hip bone tightly as Cas sees the stars.  
Normally Dean loved Cas’s hip bones and thighs, he always worshiped them, but today he is just become a demon, he presses his fingers into Cas’s smooth and soft Hip so hard, not caring Cas’s cry. Also keeps his teeth grit.  
“Dean, you hurting me, Dean please stop, what are you doing? I have no idea that what are you talking about. Please don’t do this” Cas cry out in pain.  
“You fucking whore. How many times did you betray me? How many guys fucked you behind me? Tell me you slut. Tell me?” Cas’s mouth drops down and he can’t understand what’s happening and what’s Dean talking about. Even he never knew any man named Benny.  
Dean seems like a posses man as he has no clue what is he doing. This time his nails press into Cas’s soft hips and scratch there so hard. Cas keeps crying and screams loudly as the pain he feels. Cas squirms under Dean’s body, trying to get off from him, but Dean’s grip is tight and he held him to the bed roughly.  
“God Dean, I’m not, geez, I didn’t betray you, never, please stop this, you hurting me, let me go, Dean, please…” Cas screams and cries but Dean doesn’t give a fuck for him, he is shivering with anger and keeps his nails dig in Cas’s hips and questioning him about how he betrayed to him.  
“Hurting you? Fuck. Then what you think you did to me when you sleep with another man behind me, huh? Maybe… maybe that asshole fucked you here… on my own room… my own bed. I trusted you, you whore, tell me who is Benny, I’m gonna give him a real treat, then I’m gonna kick your Ass too, coz I don’t need you anymore, you slut” Dean yelled. Cas feels a huge pain in his heart and also a pain in his hips.  
“Dean, why are you doing this to me? I never ever betray to you Dean, why I’m doing that, I love you, I don’t need another man Dean, I don’t know that why you hurting me like this, please Dean leave me and let me talk, what happening to you, you never hurt me before.” Cas cry and sobbing with pain.  
Cas feels something wet on his hips, he lifts his head to look at his hips, his eyes goes wide as he sees that his hips are bleeding, he starts to cry harder and beg Dean to stop.  
“Dean I swear I did not do anything wrong. I didn’t betray you, believe me, Dean please” Cas beg and he felt the room start to spinning. He felt Dean press his hand into his neck and tighten his grip. Cas feel he couldn’t breathe and suddenly his vision goes blur then darker, next second he passed out on the bed, beneath Dean.

***********

Cas starters awake in the morning, he stays there like that few minutes and suddenly he feels a huge pain in his hips, he looks down and he remembers everything happens hours before. It makes him shiver and he starts to cry slowly, he can’t understand what happened or what Dean was talking about, even he never heard the Benny name before. He never wants another man’s touch, he even never thought about anything like that. He loved Dean so much. Actually, Dean also loved Cas so much. They were friends from Kindergarten, they shared their first kiss when they turned 15, and Cas gave his virginity to Dean on Dean’s 17th Birthday. Both families gave them to there bless and pair loved each other like crazy, both of them living together for few years now and Dean was planning to propose Cas soon. Cas slowly slipped from the bed and walks towards to the bathroom. He feels pain gets worse when he walking, but he walks slowly and get a quick shower, then he comes back and he sits on bed and slowly touched his hips with towel for dry there. and he can see the Dean’s deep nail tracks, wounds already turn to red, Cas stand up then goes to get his clothes, but he remembers that he can’t ware boxer because it’s definitely hurt so much, tears fill his eyes again, he slowly get one of his panties which they use for there sex life, a heavy whimper coming out from him as he slowly wares it then grab a loose sweet pan and baggy t-shirt, he goes to the bathroom again and find an ointment. Cas sits again on the bed and starts to put ointment on wounds slowly.  
“Shit babe, are you, Horney, already, you know how much I love when you ware those panties” Cas jump out to the sound and he grabs the bed sheet tightly and tries to go back on the bed for defense from Dean.  
“Hey, are you, alright babe, you look awful” Dean starts to chuckle and put step towards Cas.  
“Don’t! Don’t come close to me,” Cas says, his voice is shaking.  
Dean chuckles again “what? Babe, what are you saying? Seriously, my god babe you are shaking, here come to me” Dean Puts another step nervously but Cas starts yelling at him.  
“No, don’t come closer to me, I mean it Dean, don’t touch me, and just get the hell out of the room. Go away” Cas start to cry and he is really shaking because of the fear.  
“What the hell Cas, why are you acting like this, babe please tell me what happened” Dean feels so confuses as he doesn’t understand that why Cas is acting like this.  
“What happened?” Cas huffs. “This happened” Cas pulled his soft, silk panty little bit down and shows his wounds to Dean. Dean’s mouth hangs open and his eyes filled with anger.  
“Oh My God Babe, just tell me who did this to you, I’m going to kill that bustard, babe are you okay?” Dean’s voice full of anger, pain and confuses. And he comes close to Cas more.  
“Fuck you Dean, now you ask me who did this to me, huh? Dean why you doing this, you terrifying me, what is this drama, why you acting like this, I’m so afraid Dean, so much afraid.” Cas starts to cry again and Dean feels like his head is going to blast because he can’t understand what’s going here.  
“Babe, I swear, I have no clue that what are you talking about, please babe let me come close to you” Dean pleads and reach his hand for Cas.  
“NO! DON’T! , you have no clue?, then I will give you some, you did this to me Dean, you attack me and hurt me last night on this bed, right here, I begged you to stop, but you keep insulting me and hurting me so much. Then here you are, acting like a newborn and saying that you don’t know anything, what is this Dean? What is the hell happening to you?” Cas couldn’t get this shit anymore so he blasts.  
“What? Me? Cas, I? No babe, how could I do something like that? Believe me, babe. I didn’t hurt you, oh my god” Dean wraps his both hands around his head and he starts to think.  
“Cas, wait. This morning I woke up on the couch, but I wondering why, because I have never slept there before, I felt some kind of strange, but, but I didn’t care about it. And I came here and checked you, you were sleep, but oh god I didn’t saw your face clearly, so I thought you are sleeping. then I came back to the kitchen for making our breakfast, babe believes me. I didn’t hurt you.” Dean implores and he trying to remember what happened last night. but suddenly his face fills with fear.  
“Wait! I… I only remember yesterday I came from the office and got dinner with you, oh my god Cas… I, I can’t remember anything else, Cas I’m sorry, I’m sorry I… I can’t remember anything Cas, what happening to me” Dean starts to pull his hair like psycho and he starts to scream.  
“Cas, I can’t remember anything about last night,” Cas is terrifying and he has no idea what is happening but he can see his lover is in trouble, he can’t let happens anything to him, immediately he jumps out of the bed and hugs his lover tightly.  
“Dean, hey, hey, look at me, honey, look at me, its okay, its okay babe. I got you, honey, everything gonna be alright, babe calm down I got you Dean”  
Cas holds him so tightly on to him and presses a warm kiss on Dean’s forehead.  
Cas feels huge fear as he has no idea that what happens to his Dean, Cas’s life was Dean. He can’t understand what he should do to help his Dean, but whatever it is he will do it for his beloved Lover.  
After few minutes Dean stops his cry and Scream, he is holding on to his lover tightly, and close his eyes tight, he just wants to calm himself down, so Cas is his cue, so he stays still there.  
“Babe, you know whatever happened, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Okay? So, you have to listen to me, we should go to the doctor. Okay. Just right now” Cas caresses Dean’s hare and press another kiss on Dean’s temple.  
Finally, Dean looks at Cas’s face. His eyes sobbed and face filled with sadness and fear “I’m so sorry babe, I have hurt you, but it will never happen again, I promise you Cas.” Dean cups his lovers face softly then press his lips to Cas’s soft and warm lips, Dean kiss him so lovingly. After minutes, he full out but still presses his forehead to Cas’.  
“And babe yes let’s go to the Doctor, but Cas, forgive me plea…” Dean couldn’t complete as Cas press his lips to Dean’s.  
“Don’t babe, forget it, I love my baby boy so much, I know you will never hurt me, so we have to find out what happening to you, okay?” Cas says when he pulls out from the kiss. He was in a fire but he can’t show it to Dean, he wants to keep calm his lover.  
“Thank you, Cas, and I Love you too babe, more than anything,” Dean says and Cas hugs him again so tightly because he knows, it calms down him so much. He determines to keep this as a secret from their family and friends because he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend. Cas keep caresses Deans head.  
******************  
Both of them go to meet their family, Doctor Balthazar. Cas told the full story to the Doctor, as he creases his forehead.  
“Dean, Castiel, look. As both of you know, I can give you medicine for physical illness, but, I’m afraid that I can’t handle this kind of illness, Dean, you should immediately get an appointment for a psychiatrist. I highly recommended it for you” Cas feels his heart start to pound hard into his chest and, Dean looked t him with wide eyes.


	2. The Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes. :) have a good day.

Both Dean and Cas on their couch, Cas is on Dean’s lap  
“Cas! Look I’m not a psycho, okay? I can’t go to a psychiatrist, never. You know what, maybe it’s just happened because of my Stress at Work, and, and you know actually I’m totally fed up with the office, the new Management is too tight Cas, it sucks. It’s full of tension and pressure. I think my everyday anxiety has crossed the line, that’s what I’m thinking. And that douchebag Balthazar knows nothing Cas, he always trying to get you, so… ” Dean keeps talking but Cas cut him off.  
“Dean, Dean Look, it’s not like you been a psycho because of you went to the psychiatrist, okay? It’s just an illness, just as, a normal day to day headaches or cold, so we have to meet a doctor then get some medicine, then it will be gone. Okay? It’s nothing. Not a big deal babe, believe me, otherwise, this is all between only you and me, no one will know about this, even our parents. I promise you. And about the Balthazar, because of he likes to hit on me, he will never ever play with his patients, babe he is a family friend, family Doctor, so you think he will do bad to us” Cas calmly says to Dean but Dean rolls his eyes.  
Cas chuckles and presses a peck on Dean’s cheek “listen to me Mr.Jealous, we have to get an appointment soon as possible” Cas brings it again and looks at Dean with puppy eyes. He smoothly shoves few of Dean’s hair which on his forehead.  
“So it’s deal then okay?” Cas moved his lips to Dean’s and barely touching it but pulls out quickly, Dean’s eyes filling with lust as he slowly leans to Cas but Cas put his finger on Dean’s lips.  
“Mmhhh… answer first, Deal or not?” Cas asks while he pushed his lips on his finger which pressed to Dean’s lips.  
“Oh you killing me Cas, did I mention to you today, how much sexy you are?” Dean asks in a lustful voice and moves his mouth to Cas’s neck and starts to lick there.  
“Ah NO, I mean answer first you cheater, and yes you have told it today few times,” Cas says as he leans back and slowly pushes Dean’s head off his neck.  
“Hmmm, okay…but I need few days. We will check five days, then if something happened next day we gonna forget this psychiatrist thing forever, or get an appointment. Deal?” Dean asks and leans again for Cas’s lips.  
“Two days!” Cas says as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
“Ok! Four days…” Dean chuckles and says.  
“Three days. And it’s final. But hey you have to promise” Cas says as a warning tone.  
“okkkk… I promise, happy? Now can I kiss you? Dean says with fake angry voice.  
Cas smiles at him softly “yes baby you can” he says and Dean waste no time grabs Cas’s face and capture his soft lips. They smile in there kiss. Dean lifts Cas, from his ass and put him on the couch slowly, without breaking the kiss, then leans down until Cas’ on his back, they making out there as Horney teenagers.  
************

 

**Day One**

“Babe, It’s getting late, hurry up” next morning Dean calls out Cas, from his car. Both of them are working on different companies. Most of the times they go with one’s Car and also pick other one in the evening.  
“Coming…” Cas also calling out and runs out of the door. “Ok. Let’s go.”  
Dean drops Cas on his office, they share their kiss and Cas waved his hand for Dean.  
The whole day went smoothly, not memory loss, not possess. After both of they came home, showered, had dinner then the pair goes to their bedroom. Cas was applying ointment, on wounds of his hips when Dean comes from the bathroom. Dean’s face fills with guilty.  
“Hey, I saw it. babe, I already told you that you are forgiven and even it’s not your fault, so why still your face like that babe, like guilty?, hey, come here” Cas says and reaches his hand for Dean. Dean gets his hand but not sitting on the bed, but sits on the floor near the Cas’s thighs. Dean kissing one of Cas’s beautiful, soft, bare thighs which are open with Cas’s light blue lace panties.

“Yes you have told that babe, but I, I can’t get over with that Cas, I can’t get over with the thing I did here,” he says and kisses all over Cas’s hip, softly, smoothly. Cas closes his eyes and starts to caresses his lover’s hair.  
“But it’s not you babe, okay, you were sick that time. So please just forget it.” Cas says and leans forward then kiss on top of Dean’s head.  
Dean’s face lightens up little as he smiles with his lover. “Okay babe. So give me that, I will apply it” Dean grabs the ointment and starts to apply it on Cas’s hips.  
Dean did it like mediation and Cas chuckles when Dean finished it and looked at Cas with puppy eyes. Cas knew that look.  
“Thank you my Sweet boyfriend, now get on the bed then let’s sleep, I have to go to the office tomorrow early” Cas turns off the table light and says. Then curls under their bed cover, as Dean came to his side and wrap his hand around Cas. Dean pulls Cas into his chest as Cas’s back and ass pressing against his chest and crotch.  
“I guess that means its bed time?” Dean pouts his mouth and asks while leans to Cas face from behind.  
Cas turns his head to see Dean’s face and chuckles. “Yes, it’s a correct Guess honey. So sleep well, good night babe” Cas press a peck on Dean’s pouting lips, and press his back to Dean again and pulled his hand to his chest, then closes his eyes. but Dean didn’t sleep, he can’t, he was Horney, he stays there like that few minutes.  
“No Sex Cas? Babe?” Dean asks with very low voice mostly like himself. Then he sighs, he can’t ask it directly from Cas as what happened last night. So he pulled Cas tightly to his chest and press a kiss on Cas’s neck. “Good night love” he hums and closes his eyes.  
Cas was awake but he pretends as sleeping because he is still not recovering from last night in mind, he needs time. So Cas also sighs and close his eyes.

**Day Two**

the whole day also went normally, they went office together came back together, got dinner together, Dean got a call from his brother Sam about to ask their family party on the upcoming weekend, then it’s coming to bedtime. Cas was bed before Dean, and he was curled like a cat under their covers, Dean came from his back and runs his hand on Cas’s back while pressing a warm kiss on Cas’s back of the neck, slowly moves his hand on one of Cas’s thigh then softly nibs on the neck.  
“Babe… what are you doing?” Cas’s voice is nervures, one of his part badly wants to have sex with his lover but other part is still terrifying about last time.  
“Mmmmm tasting my boyfriend” Dean moans while licking Cas’s earlobe and put his hand in Cas’s lace panties, then slowly moved his fingers through Cas’s ass cheeks to his little hole.  
Cas shivers and immediately pulls away from Dean. Both of them looked at each other few seconds, “babe look, I’m…” Cas starts but Dean cuts him off. “Cas please sweetheart I need you, I need to have sex with you, can I?” Dean asks and leans to Cas again. But Cas immediately put his hand on Dean’s chest.  
“Babe, I’m so sorry, I also need you, but Dean… I’m still not okay with this, I mean can we just wait until pass our three days? Please, babe, can you do it for me, can you wait for that? I think you will understand me” Cas pleads.  
Dean understood his mistake as he quickly takes Cas’s hand and kisses it. “I’m sorry babe, yes, yes I can understand and I can wait, it doesn’t matter how many days, I can wait for you, I’m sorry I should understand, shit Cas I’m sorry, I’m sorry sweetheart,” Dean says and hugs him tightly. Cas presses a peck on Dean’s cheek.  
“Don’t apologies Dean, we passed that before”  
Cas smiles at Dean so lovingly and they curled again under the covers. Dean holds Cas tightly from the back but makes sure to not press to him unnecessarily.  
Dean could wait! he could wait for Cas, he didn’t care for the days, he only needs Cas, his lover, his lover’s happy, to be with him without afraid, to be with him without fear, just like before, so he can wait.  
Both they fall to sleep after few minutes.

***********

**Day Three**

  
As Cas’s relief, the third day also flows smoothly, nothing happened strange or awful, but Dean was so nervous, and he was so careful to the whole day, he even puts small notes, with time and what he did that time. so after they arrived home, they made Dinner together, ate together, then went to the bed together.  
Cas turns off the table lamp, both of them is face to face, lays on the bed.  
“Dean” Cas hums.  
“Hmm”  
“Its third day,” Cas says and caresses Dean’s head lovingly.  
“Yup, it is, told ya,” Dean says happily and he took Cas hand from his head and kisses it.  
“But, the day is not over yet, Cas. And also I believe everything is gonna be alright again, and I wish it.” Dean says again.  
“Me too honey, me too. Good night Dean” Cas presses a kiss on Dean’s head.  
“Good night babe, sleep well,” Dean says with a smile and captures Cas’s lips. Cas happily kisses back. The kiss is slow and short but full of love. Slowly Dean pulls out and presses a warm kiss on Cas’s forehead. Then Dean holds Cas to his chest as always. They sleep a smile on his face.  
Hours pass and nothing happens. But suddenly Cas is waking up with a gasp.


	3. Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas leans down to kiss his lover. He kiss goes smoothly as Cas starts grinding his ass on Dean’s cock, and Dean moans to Cas’s mouth. Dean’s hand snakes to Cas ass cheeks and squeezed it slowly. Dean’s cock stars to getting harder when Cas’s firm ass cheeks and his hard cock rub on his own cock repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Smut , Smut, Smut lots of Smut.
> 
> Warning! Abuse, violence
> 
> and Comment and kudos are welcome. <3

Suddenly Cas is waking up with a gasp. He waits for a second and thinks what happen and why he wakes up, and then he feels it. Dean’s crotch is press hard to his ass and he can feel that Dean is fully hard. He is having his morning wood as Cas can feel he slowly rubs his cock over Cas’s ass. Cas bits his lips to hold the moaning back. But Dean is still sleeping wrapping his arm around Cas’s back and Dean’s body is flushing against his.  
Cas stay still for a minute then glance at the clock, its 4 AM. Cas’s face lighting with a beautiful smile. Its already a new day, Dean was right, nothing happened, the three days are over. Cas smiles again and pushes his ass to Dean’s hard erection, and start to rub over the cock. Dean is also pushing his hips to Cas’s ass but next moment he stops,  
“Oh no, shit” Dean Murmurs and he quickly move away from Cas. Dean is too sleepy to recognize that is Cas sleep or not. But his cock is aching and he needs some relief he slowly sits on the bed, for going to the bathroom.  
“Dean” Cas voice is very low and sleepy.  
Dean gasps and looks at Cas with wide eyes.  
“shit, I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean it, it’s just happened, I was sleeping” Dean keep saying with an apologizing tone, then Cas turns to face Dean and glares at him. Dean stops talking as he gulped, he is scared that Cas will upset again but after seconds Cas starts to laugh at him. Dean can’t understand what is happening as he stares at his laughing boyfriend.  
“What? Why are you laughing Cas?” Dean asks with a confused voice.  
“Come here my precious honey bee” Cas replying while reaching his hands for Dean. As the tone of Cas’s voice Dean thinks that he is not upset, and fuck he is defiantly not, god he is laughing after all. Dean reaches for Cas and leans to his face.  
Cas places his both arms back of Dean’s head and pulls him to his lips. Dean climbs the top of Cas and captures his soft lump lips hungrily. Dean sucks Cas’s bottom lip as Cas moans to his lips and runs his long fingers through all over Dean’s hair. After minutes or hours, Dean slowly pulls back and put his forehead on Cas’s.  
“It’s not like complaining, but what’s going on babe? I thought that you are angry” Dean mumbled to Cas’s lips. he slowly licks Cas’s bottom lips.  
Cas chuckles and caresses Dean’s face. “What? Do you asking from me now? Don’t you remember what were you up to?” Cas palms Dean’s crotch and slowly massages it as immediately Dean moans to Cas’s lips again.  
“But babe, I can’t nah? I gave you a word, I have to wait” Dean lift his face to look at his boyfriend’s face.  
“Mmmmm in that case, you already had kept your word, check the time Dean” He glances over the clock, and his face lights with a happy smile as he turns to Cas again.  
“Wow, it’s over, Yes! I knew it, thank God now I don’t want to meet a psychiatrist” Dean is beaming and he buries his face in his lover’s neck and nuzzles there.  
“Mmmmm babe, now who's gonna rescue you from me?” Dean chuckles and gives a lustful glance at his lover.  
“No one. And I don’t wanna be rescued” Cas replies while giggling as Dean starts to press kisses all over Cas’s face.  
“Oh really? good to know that.” Dean says while licking a stripe Cas’s neck earning a delicious moan from Cas.  
Dean kisses Cas’s neck and sucks few love marks there as he doesn’t care that Cas has to go to work in the morning. He keeps kissing, sucking, and licking hungrily like a thirsty man.

Dean keeps going down and starts sucking Cas’s collarbone, then he moves lower and lower, kissing all the way down to Cas’s delicious body. Normally Dean loves to tease Cas’s sensitive nipples, but for now, he gives a wet kiss to each nipple. Then he took one nipple into his mouth and sucks hard.  
“Oh, Babe… aah ” Cas keep moaning and licks his lips.  
Dean didn’t give more attention to nipples as he moves to Cas’s ribcage and his man killer hip bones. Because he is in a hurry to taste his boyfriend. Dean kisses those sharp hip bones and sucks huge hickeys there.  
Cas hisses when he feels Dean’s lips snakes lower and lower to his hardening cock which still aching inside his short boxer brief. Dean gave a hot wet kiss top of the head of Cas’s hardening cock without taking it out. He put his hand on his waistband for pull it down but Cas pats to Dean’s hand and flips them both to the other side as Dean lays there on his back.  
“Hey, I wanna taste you, babe,” Dean complains but Cas chuckles at him.  
“Mmm, me too, and this is my turn,” Cas mumbles and kisses Dean’s lips hard. He licks all the way down to Dean’s hardening cock and he wastes no time and pulled his underwear down as Dean Lifts his hips to help Cas to remove it, and Cas throws it away. Cas glances at his boyfriend’s throbbing cock with lustful eyes. Then he curls his hand around Dean’s leaking cock and with that, he pressed a wet kiss on cock head.  
“Mmmmm oh yes babe.” Dean hums as he storks Cas’s already messy hair.  
Cas runs his thumb over Dean’s cock slit and collects all the precome that had to leak out. He swirls his tongue around the top of the cock head and next second he took the whole cock inside his mouth and sucks it like a lollypop.  
“Fuck” Dean Moans and looks the way his gorgeous boyfriend blowing out him so beautifully.  
Cas starts to bobbing Dean’s cock eagerly while looking at Dean’s eyes with lustful eyes.  
“Yes! babe ah don’t stop, aah”Cas ’s hand snakes down to Deans aching balls and massages them softly while his other hand twisting slowly the base of the Dean’s cock. Dean groans at the sensation. Cas uses his sinful, skilled tongue and lick all around the cock and suck hard, then he takes it again to his mouth, to the warmth heat.  
“Oh God Cas, you are so beautiful like this, babe I’m gonna fuck your beautiful mouth hard.” Dean starts to moan shamelessly as he bucks his hips against Cas, while he starts fucking Cas’s mouth.  
Cas’s mouth all fills with Dean’s cock, he moans around Dean’s cock and keeps bobbing up and down his lover’s cock.

Dean already breaths heavily as he feels himself getting close to his orgasm. He reaches his hands for Cas and pulls him up. Cas pulls away from Dean’s cock with a wet pop sound.  
“Come here Angel” Dean drags him to a heated kiss. Cas is still with his boxer as he sits on Dean’s cock.  
“Mmmmm babe, best blow job I have ever had, what a skilled mouth.” Dean teases when they part away for the air.  
Cas chuckles and hits Dean’s shoulder playfully. Dean grins him, but then his face changes to series look.  
“Babe, I wanna you to forget all the things happened past days. I promise you, it will never happen again” Dean says as he caresses Cas’s cheeks with his thumb.  
Cas eventually roles his eyes. “Dean, you are an idiot, I have already forgotten all and now you bring it again, and what a timing Dean, you bring it the middle of our lovemaking” Cas glance at him.

Dean chuckles. “Ah! My bad. Sorry, sorry. By the way, sweetheart, where we were?” Dean asks while reaching for Cas’s lips as Cas leans down to kiss his lover. He kiss goes smoothly as Cas starts grinding his ass on Dean’s cock, and Dean moans to Cas’s mouth. Dean’s hand snakes to Cas ass cheeks and squeezed it slowly. Dean’s cock stars to getting harder when Cas’s firm ass cheeks and his hard cock rub on his own cock repeatedly.

“Cas. Oh, babe” Dean keeps moaning.  
Dean feels like he gonna cum, as suddenly he flips both of them as Cas lays under him. Cas yelps and Dean grins at him, he didn’t waste his time and pulls and removers Cas’s boxer brief, which already wetted by pre-cum. Cas gasps as the cold air hit with his hard member.  
Dean eagerly licks a stripe on Cas’s cock head and starts to suck it. He keeps bobbing it and looks at Cas who closes his eyes tightly and licking his own lips.  
Dean pulls out with a pop sound and quickly lies on the bed near Cas and lift Cas’s one leg, he put it on his own hips and leans to Cas’s nipple, one of his favorite thing of Cas. He licks over the hard nipple earning a beautiful mewl from Cas. He bits the bud and swirls his tongue around it, Dean loves to suck it for hours until Cas become a mess underneath him. So he nibbles on it and looks how Cas whimpering at it.

Dean slowly moves his fingers to his other favorite thing of Cas. Cas’s beautiful, perfect, little ass hole, through his perfect round ass cheeks.  
Dean runs his thumb over the little hole and runs it around the rim. Cas hisses and grins his cock over Dean’s.  
“Oh, Dean… ah need you” Cas whining and Dean starts to lick other nipple and bit it hard then looks the way it's blooming up nicely.  
“Shh…I got you babe” Dean sooth him and leave his leg and make him lays on his back again.  
“Spread your legs for me, babe,” Dean says and immediately Cas, Spreads his legs, Dean glances his lover for a minute. “God Cas you are so beautiful.” Cas smiles at him and pulls him for another hot kiss.  
Dean pulls out after seconds and presses another peck on Cas’s lips. Then he slowly settles between Cas’s legs and leans down, he grabs his ass cheeks and Spreads them to see the little hole.  
He licks over the hole and Cas gasps at the wet touch. Dean eagerly laps over, and over the rim and Cas starts to flutters and groans. Dean begins to fuck Cas’s hole with his tongue.  
“Oh babe, you taste so good,” Dean says and Cas gasp when the tip of Dean’s tongue go inside his tight hole.  
“Oh, Dean… aah please” Cas moaning and shoves his ass to Dean’s face,  
“Please what Angel?” Dean demands.  
“Need your…aah need your cock” Cas peals and Dean grins him. And he pulls away to get the lube bottle from the drawer.  
“Soon, I’m not gonna hurt you, babe,” Dean says and pours some lube to his finger and inserts to split soaked hole. Cas let out a happy sound and Dean slowly add his tongue along with his finger. Quickly he adds second, and scissors the hole eagerly. Quickly he adds third and forth because he knew three fingers didn’t enough for Cas to take his thick cock. Dean rubbed his fingers over Cas’s prostate and Cas cries out. Cas is mumbling and whimpering, begging for Dean. “Ohhh…Dean Need your cock, I don’t need to cum without your cock inside me”  
“Hold on babe, I’m gonna give it to you” Dean lifts Cas’s legs and settles between his legs. Cas wraps his legs around Dean. Then Dean put some lube on his own cock and stork it few times before lines himself up and rubs his cock over Cas’s well-opened hole.  
“Ahh, Dean stop teasing please,” Cas begs and Dean kisses Cas’s jawline. Next second Dean pushes his aching cock inside split and lube soaked hole, both of them groans when the top of the cock passes the rim.  
Dean slowly bottoms up. He gave Cas a moment, and then slowly starts to pump to Cas.

“So fucking tight Cas,” Dean says and he moved his hips to Cas and make his thrusts to a steady rhythm. He thrusts hard on to his lover’s hole and squeezes his hips tightly. Cas spread his legs as much as he can to allow Dean to fuck him deep and hard as possible. Cas was a sexy mess beneath him and making all the hot and sexy noises for Dean.  
Dean thrusts and thrusts and thrusts in and out as Cas pushes back his ass, to get deeper every thrust inside him, Dean changes the angle and immediately Cas cries out with the pleasure.

“Oh yes, yes, yes Dean Right there. aaahh harder… please, please deeper Dean …”  
Cas whines.  
Dean knew he had hit the right spot as he grins and begins thrusting faster and deeper as possible he Can, making sure to keep every thrusts long but quick. He leans down and kisses Cas’s kiss-swollen lips passionately and Cas moans to kiss as he is so close. Dean pulls out and growls and he keeps biting his bottom lip to keep from Cumming. But he is slamming into his boyfriend hard.  
“Dean I’m so close babe. aah” Cas mewls as Dean loses it.  
“Me too Angel, cum for me babe… aah I’m right behind you” Dean hisses and next second Cas cries out as he comes with Dean’s name. He eventually clenches his tight rim around Dean’s cock as Dean lost his control.  
“Fuck Angel” he slams to Cas hardly and shoots hot, long cum ropes deep inside Cas calling out his lover’s name.  
Dean collapse on Cas and both of them panting together, Dean pulls his softening member and looks the way his cum came out from the Cas’s used pink hole. Then Dean Leans down to Cas’s face and kisses him deeply, with lovely way.  
“I love you Cas,” He says when they pull out.  
“I love you too Dean.” Dean pulls Cas to his chest and both of them falls to sleep soon.  
Next morning Dean slowly opens his eyes he feels the warm body next to him. He turns his face to his lover’s side and presses a kiss on Cas's shoulder. Then he nuzzles into Cas's nape of the neck and presses another wet kiss there. He feels Cas slowly moves and knew that he awakens.  
"Good Morning Sunshine," Dean says while kissing his back of the neck.  
"Mmm Good Morning babe" Cas murmurs and turns to Dean with sleepy eyes. They share a loving smile while Cas caresses Deans face as Dean melts to the soft touch of his boyfriend.  
Suddenly Cas's eyes go high like he remembers something, he glances at the table clock.  
"Oh my god Dean, we are so late to work, shit I think I'm gonna late nearly one hour," Cas says and sit on the bed to run to the bathroom. But before that Dean pulls him by his hand. Cas yelps and collapse to Deans chest.  
"Babe stop, come, we have to go to work"  
Cas says but he was smiling.  
"Mmm babe please I need you, now. Let go office to the hell. Let's call them and tell we are sick" Dean hums and nibbles Cas's earlobe.  
"No. It's not gonna happened, we can do that anytime Dean. Don't be an ass butt, and let's get ready, c'mon" Cas drags Dean by his hand.  
"Ok but I'm gonna fuck your pussy in the shower" Dean smirks and said.  
"Dean!" Cas glares at Dean before hit his stomach hard.  
"Ouch, what? You love when I say it" Dean chuckles and says.  
"You are a... Aagh shut up and come here already" Cas says then he climbs out the bed.  
"Oh, you want me to cum already?" Dean calls out.  
"Dean... Stop it. Ok, you can do it, but you have only 15 minutes" Cas demanding and goes to the bathroom.  
"Oh fuck yeah" Dean Chuckles and rushes to the bathroom.  
They went to the office after another hour and Cas was sore like hell.  
In the evening Cas came home early but Dean messages him to inform that he will be late because of he got a meeting in the office.  
When Dean came home Cas was in the bed. He had put Dean's dinner in the fridge. Dean gets a quick shower, eats, and jumps to the bed. He starts to peppers kisses all over Cas's face.  
"Dean please babe not today I'm exhausted, but tomorrow sure. Ok?. Good night babe" Cas says.  
"Hmm okay then. Good Night Sweetheart" Dean presses a kiss on Cas's lips and they go to sleep. But Cas wakes up to the cold bed after few hours. He checks the Time and sees that it's 12.30 Am.  
He thinks that Dean must be gone to the bathroom and he climbs out of the bed and check the bathroom, no Dean is not there. Cas slowly goes downstairs. Everywhere was in the dark as there are no any lights on. He sees a shadow near the window of the living room and Cas nearly jumps out but then he recognizes that It’s Dean and he sighs. He goes there and wraps his hand around Dean’s waist and hug him from behind.pressing his cheek over Dean's back of the shoulder.  
“Babe, what are you doing here? Are you mad at me honey? Huh?”  
But Dean didn’t reply to him.  
“Ok then come to bed babe. Let’s have some fun, I’m gonna make it to you, I’m gonna blow you like hell, then you can do anything as your desire. come, **Benny** , babe you can have me as your wish.”  
Suddenly Dean turns and grabbed Cas’s neck tightly.  
his eyes are fills with anger. “You fucking slut, you still fucking with him”  
Cas felt he is going to faint.

"Dean!"


End file.
